


Slashdance

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, IT (2017), hellraiser
Genre: Multi, Reader has had a past relationship with Pennywise, Reader moves in with the slashers, Reader works at the local strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Reader is a waitress at a strip club, who does some dancing there as well. She comes to live with the slashers and Hannibal. Hilarity and bloodshed ensues. Also smut. Like, so much smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Tall, dark and foreboding. The house was scary, too. You looked into the expressionless, masked eyes of Michael Myers, a little unsure of yourself. You knew coming to live with the slashers would be a challenge, but you hadn’t expected one of the mute ones to answer the door! You had just finished explaining who you are and what you were doing there, and now you were waiting for Michael to do something, kill you most likely. It wasn’t like you had family or friends in the area who would miss you, but you had expected your death to be less… anticlimactic?

 

A bright, cheery voice called from inside, a voice you knew all too well. “Bring the girl in, Myers, where are your manners?” Pennywise called. 

 

This was going to be harder than you thought. You hadn’t expected to run into one of your regulars so soon, but when Myers stepped aside, you squared your shoulders, strolling in like you owned the place. Pennywise was lounging on the couch, along with some other people you knew by reputation, but had never actually met before. 

 

“Why, Y/N!” The clown said. “You look ab-so-lute-ly delicious!” You frowned, then glanced down at what you were wearing. It was hot in Haddonfield, being summer, and you wore conservatively long black shorts and a blank t-shirt. Your hair was pulled into a ponytail. You looked nondescript at best, not “delicious.” You opened your mouth to say so, but Freddy Krueger, of all people, interrupted you. 

 

“Just take the compliment, bitch, and be grateful he’s not trying to scare you away.” He drawled.

 

You and Pennywise grinned at about the same time, but it was Pennywise who said, “I would never hurt such a lovely young thing. Particularly one who is soooo naughty!”

 

Krueger opened his mouth in question, but before any more damage could be done, you had quite literally flown across the room, a knife in your hand, which was now at Pennywise’s throat.

 

“Say another word, Penn. I fucking dare you.” You snarled.

 

“Pfft. Like that little knife is going to kill me! I thought you knew me better than that, Y/N!” The clown crowed, only to grow pale at your next words.

 

“This ‘little knife’ is silver alloy. It may not kill you, but it’ll still sting like a bitch.” You hissed softly. 

 

“You wouldn’t.” Pennywise said.

 

“Try me.” you replied.

 

Pinhead cleared his throat. “Perhaps we have found the correct candidate, gentlemen.”

 

“Indeed,” replied Hannibal, who had just entered the room, “If she can get me the downpayment on the room by next week, I will explain the house rules to her.”

 

You snorted, then released Pennywise. Approaching the cannibal slowly, carefully, you reached into your coat pocket, and drew out a wad of cash. “The deposit.” You said, handing the wad to Hannibal. “Do you want to explain while you verify it’s all there?” You said as politely as you could.

 

Hannibal shook his head and pocketed the cash. “That will not be necessary. I will show you to your room.”

 

Hannibal explained the house rules as you two ascended the stairs. “We do a supper together, but all other meals are taken at your own leisure. Daytime is when most of us are asleep, will that be a problem?”

 

“Not really, doctor, I, uh, work nights, so that’s when I sleep, too.” You said. 

 

Hannibal hummed, then pointed to a nondescript door. “This is you,” he said, not unkindly. “Dinner is at seven p.m. sharp. Do not be late.” He turned and, after handing you a key to the house, left you to get settled in. 

 

You opened the door cautiously, half expecting a trap or a trick, but found nothing of the sort. What you did find was a room done tastefully in blues and greens, and a bed which you desperately wanted to sink into, but your stuff wasn’t gonna move itself. Groaning, you left to grab your suitcases, two in total. You met no one on your way in, purposefully avoiding the living room. You hoped Pennywise wouldn’t open his mouth and spill your secret while you weren’t there, but you knew it would come out eventually. Sighing, you moved your stuff into the bedroom which was now yours. You put your clothes into the drawers, and set your medications on the top of the nightstand. You then crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep. 

 

After locking your door, of course. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your secret is out because Pennywise cannot keep his mouth shut for shit.

So, you woke at 6:30 and went to prepare yourself for work, and then groaned. The slashers were expecting you for dinner. You rolled your eyes and sought out a dress from your small mound of clothing. 

It was a basic number that covered you pretty well, showing just a hint of cleavage and a hint of leg, but not enough of either to be indecent. You donned your hair into a ponytail and studied yourself in the mirror. You would have to change at work, but that was all right. You had most of your stuff there anyhow, ever since- 

 

You pulled yourself out of your own thoughts with a jerk. You couldn’t think about THAT before going to see the slashers. You needed to be 100% focused for that. So, you spun and left the room, grabbing your purse as you went. 

 

You walked through the living room, not noticing the stares that followed you. You came across Hannibal chopping vegetables. 

“Hello, Doctor.” You said, careful not to startle him. 

 

Hannibal turned. “Why, miss Y/N! What brings you to this lovely section of our abode this evening?” he said.

 

“Uh, I guess I just wanted to know if you needed help or something.” You said, feeling foolish.

 

“Of course, could you help set the table? I’m nearly done here.” Hannibal replied, then, turning, he said, “The flatware is in the drawer on your left and the plates in the cupboard above them.”

 

You thanked him, then began setting the table.

 

At five til seven, the slashers piled into the living room. You were already seated and chatting quietly with Hannibal when they arrived, and they all took their seats, still staring at you, but this time you actually noticed.

 

“Hi guys.” you said, attempting to break the silence. 

 

They continued to stare.

 

You frowned, then busied yourself with serving yourself. They would discuss whatever was bothering them eventually, you supposed. Hannibal sat to your left. Pinhead sat directly across from you, and Jason sat on your right. Pennywise winked from the end of the table, but you studiously ignored him.

 

“So, Y/N, what do you do?” Pinhead asked amicably.

 

“Yes, Y/N,” Pennywise said, “Tell us, what DO you do?”

 

You glared at Pennywise briefly, before turning to Pinhead, smiling slightly. “I’m a waitress downtown.”

 

The slashers looked at each other, then at you. You felt a cold tingle down your back. They knew you were lying, at least in part.

Freddy broke the silence. “Waitresses don’t make the kind of money to be able to afford rent here.”

 

You stared him down. “How would you know?”

 

Freddy held his ground. “Fuck you, bitch, I know shit!”

 

Pennywise clapped his hands delightedly. “Tell her like it is, Krueger.”

 

“Penn,” you snapped, “If you don’t shut up, I will take that tiny knife from earlier and make you SIT ON IT.”

 

Pennywise smirked, “Promises, promises.”

 

You growled. “Seriously, Penn, shut up!”

 

“Not until you tell the boys the truth!” Pennywise said shrilly.

 

You gripped the blade of your butterknife as if to throw it, but Jason put a hand on yours. You glanced up, startled, and Jason threw the butterknife for you. It landed in Pennywise’s left eye, and he howled. 

 

“Jason, what did we say about throwing knives?” Hannibal said amicably enough, but even you heard the undercurrent of threat there. 

 

Pennywise laughed shrilly again. “Go ahead then, defend the little whore!” 

 

Dead silence ruled the table for a second.

 

“Y/N, you’re not a-” Hannibal asked.

 

“No, I’m not.” You sighed, then ran a hand through your hair. “I am a stripper, though. Sometimes. What I said before is true, though, I mostly work as a waitress.”

 

Pennywise scoffed. “In an outfit that barely covers your-”

 

“Why don’t you tell these FINE gentlemen how you know so much about me, BOB GRAY?” You intoned, temper spiking. “I mean, how lame do you have to be, going into a strip club because no one else would have you?”

 

Pennywise made to storm from the table, but Michael Myers yanked him down.

 

Pennywise glared at the Shape, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Well, I think it has been an informative evening.” Hannibal started to say, but Pinhead cut him off.

 

“We should discuss this development further after Y/N returns from work.” Pinhead glanced at you meaningfully, and you left without comment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major hurt/comfort, and you agree to a proposal of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your ex is evil, and you run into him without much backup.

You really tried to sneak into the house. You really did. However, since you lived with the slashers, the attempt was doomed to failure. You had hoped that you would at least be permitted to clean up from work, but the slashers were already calling for you in the living room. You sighed, knowing you looked a mess…

 

_ Your ex had been at the club, and as per usual, he had been a dick waffle. Pennywise, for all his faults, might have been able to rescue you from an awkward evening with your ex, but he was back at the house, discussing your fate with the other slashers.  _

 

_ You supposed you thought your ex handsome once, but now the sight of him filled you with dread. You tried to get through your evening without incident, knowing that you had other things to worry about. Where to get your next home, for instance. You just knew the slashers would kick you out, and that left you with literally no place to go. You were contemplating this, when a hand pinched your ass as you walked by with a tray of drinks.  _

 

_ It was only your quick reflexes that saved you from spilling everything, and you looked up, startled, only to find your ex smirking at you. You gritted your teeth, then attempted to walk to where the gentlemen who ordered drinks were sitting.  _

 

_ “C’mon, Y/N, aren’t you gonna say hello?” Your ex laid intent heavy on every syllable. You ignored him and kept walking.  _

 

_ “Stupid bitch!” Your ex catcalled after you, and his friends all laughed stupidly.  _

 

_ Your manager tried to get an escort for the men to leave, but then you saw money change hands from your ex to the manager.  _

 

_ That sleazy, slimy son of a bitch! You thought angrily. You knew your manager had just sold you out like a cow. You saw red. Despite this, you were perfectly polite and even flirtatious with the gentlemen who ordered drinks.  _

 

_ A hand snaked around your waist, as one of the shyer men asked for your number. You were going to let him down gently, when a loud voice replied, “Sorry, fellas, this whore is taken!” _

 

_ It was your ex. Of course it was. You had picked up a few tricks since you had seen him last, and you managed to sprain his arm as you eeled out of it. You kicked him in the balls to further your point, but you had forgotten about your ex’s friends. _

_ They surrounded you, calling names, but you weren’t moved. You saw your manager coming toward you, trying to stop the eventual beat down, but he was too little, too late.  _

 

_ Your ex had the pleasure of the first blow, while his buddies held you back, so he had a clear shot. You managed to slam your head onto one of the men holding you, but he held on, despite the blood that was now clotting in your hair. Gross, but what could you do? _

 

_ The beating didn’t last long, but someone got a few punches in your gut. The shy guy jumped into the fray first, much to your surprise, then everything was a blur until the bouncer of the club got up off his ass and kicked your ex and company out, making sure that they actually left and weren’t waiting for you nearby.  _

 

_ You thanked the shy guy and insisted you were fine. (You weren’t.) You also insisted on walking home, but the shy guy walked you home with a few of his friends, leaving you at the end of the driveway politely, and melting away into the night. _

 

_ You knew, in your heart of hearts, they were as good as dead. No one crossed your ex and company and lived to tell about it. Well, there was that one guy, but he was going to be sipping food out of a straw for the rest of his life.  _

 

You wanted to cry in frustration, but you knew it wouldn’t do any good, especially since your eye was rapidly swelling and hurt like a bitch. You marched into the living room like one walking into a battlefield, but you weren’t expecting the reactions that you got.

 

Michael, despite his size, got to you first, cupping your head and tilting your head this way and that, studying your injuries. 

 

Freddy hissed in sympathy.

 

Jason left quickly, and returned just as fast with a first aid kit, which he handed to Michael.

 

Hannibal’s eyes burned into yours, angry on your behalf. 

 

But it was Pinhead who asked the obvious question, “What happened to you?”

 

You tried to put on a brave face. “You should see the other guys.” Your attempt at humor fell flat, and the slashers looked at you with concern.

 

“Who did this?” Hannibal asked, rage seeping into his tone, despite almost perfect self-control. 

 

Pennywise looked at you. He looked… sorry?

 

“It was your ex, wasn’t it?” Pennywise asked sadly.

 

You huffed. “If it were just my ex, I could have handled it. But no, idiots tend to bring a crowd.” You explained, the pain making your temper rather short. Michael huffed at your jerky movements and began applying salve to your eye.

 

“Did your manager at least give you paid time off?” Pennywise asked. 

 

“Of course he did. Can’t exactly entertain in this condition. Besides, this is mostly his fault anyway.” You growled, the salve started to sting.

 

“What do you mean?” Pennywise asked, genuinely confused.

 

“I mean, the bastard tried to sell me out.” You snapped. 

 

Pennywise looked unhappy. “I should have been there.” He said.

 

“And whose fault was that, Bobo?” You finally snapped, taking out all the rage onto Pennywise. “You just had to open your big fat clown mouth and spill what I did for a living, meaning you just HAD to stay behind and discuss your next move with your actual housemates.” You were fuming, but Hannibal interrupted.

 

“Y/N, stop screaming at Pennywise. I know you’re hurt and angry, but there’s no reason to make the clown sad.” 

 

You looked at Pennywise and saw he was fighting back tears, and all of a sudden you felt like an ass.

 

“Shit, sorry, Penn. I’d say I didn’t really mean it, but-”

 

“You’d be lying because you meant it when you said it.” Pennywise finished for you. 

 

“I’m still sorry.” You said.

 

“Well,” Pennywise clapped his hands together, “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me!”

 

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion. “How would I do that, exactly?”

 

Pennywise grinned. “You are not to go out alone again, ever, first of all.”

 

You nodded, “Fair enough, my ex is probably still out there with his buddies.”

 

Pennywise grinned wider, “And second of all, you’re going to be very nice to us.”

 

You frowned, not liking the look in the clown’s eyes as he said said that. You were going to ask him about it when Freddy snapped at Pennywise, “That’s not how you ask a girl out, bitch, even I know that!” 

 

“Crudely worded, Mr. Krueger, as always, but correct in essentials.” Hannibal said.

 

“Indeed.” Pinhead agreed. 

 

“I’m lost.” You said, and suddenly, every eye in the room was looking at you, and they all looked… hungry. 

 

“We decided the best way to deal with this development, would be to treat you as any other member of the group, except we will all be seducing you.” Pinhead explained.

 

“You’re going to do what now?” You asked, seriously hoping you misheard. 

 

“We’re gonna share ya, bitch.” Freddy snapped at you. 

 

“Oh, um, OK, I guess…” You said, nervousness returning. Dancing in a club of strange drunk men was one thing, but sleeping with someone on the regular was quite another. On the bright side, it looks like you weren’t getting kicked out.

 

“So, uh, how is this going to work, exactly?” You asked.

 

The slashers looked at one another, then at you. “Who do you want first, to mark the occasion?” Hannibal asked. 

 

You considered it. “I’m still mad at Pennywise, so not him-”

 

“Hey!” Pennywise exclaimed unhappily, but you ignored him and went on.

 

“I don’t really know any of you well enough to choose, but if you’re going to force my hand, I guess Michael? He did clean me up, after all.” You reasoned.

 

You were suddenly swept into big strong arms and carried up the stairs to Michael’s room. You didn’t protest, not even sure you could. You caught the barest glimpse of a bare room, when you were deposited on a bed, and Michael crawled on top of you, his knife in his hand and a dull gleam in his mismatched eyes.

 

You gulped. 

 

Maybe, just possibly, you were in over your head.


	4. Chapter Four: THE “PLOT” THICKENS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, sex and cuddles. Not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiive!

 

Michael used his blade to remove your skintight dress from your body. He didn’t even mark skin, he was so good with the blade. You felt yourself tingle with anticipation. Michael carefully put the knife down, then ran his hands down your sides. He brought his hands across your hips and down between your thighs. You eagerly spread your legs open, graning him access to your sex. 

 

Michael lifted the lower part of his mask, then ducked down. Apparently, he wasn’t in the mood for foreplay today. He breathed on your sex, before licking your clit and sliding his tongue along your labia. You groaned, throwing your head back. Michael reached up and twisted one of your nipples gently.

 

You arched into his palm, moaning. He didn’t move anything except his tongue, which was still moving gently along your labia. 

 

You moaned again, louder, writhing, but he held you firmly, and you could only barely twitch yourself in his grasp. 

 

Finally, you snapped. 

 

“Michael, I’m not that injured.”

 

Michael stiffened even further, so you continued coyly:

 

“Fuck me pretty please?” 

 

Michael wasted no time in flipping you over and forcing a few fingers inside you.

 

You wriggled, trying to get more of that, but Michael growled and you stopped moving. He shifted his fingers and forced another one inside. You moaned in response, only to get a slap across the ass. At that, you forced your face into the pillows to keep silent. A hand rubbed your ass cheeks, then another finger forced itself inside you. When you moaned loudly enough to be heard despite the pillows, all the fingers left your now aching hole. 

 

You whined, trying to shift back onto the fingers, but they were now gripping your hips. YOu clung to the pillows now, trying and failing to cover your moans of anticipation. You had a feeling this was going to be rough and dirty.

 

Michael slammed himself inside your now dripping hole, thrusting like there was no tomorrow. He was big enough to hit all the right spots inside, and he was surprisingly cold, causing your vagina to close down on him slightly in response. The slight temperature play had you moaning like the whore you kept saying you weren’t. The moans did not stop until you and Michael both came hard. 

 

Michael slid out of you gently. Covering you with a sheet, he stepped back into his mechanic’s suit. He then walked to the door and, opening it to reveal Pennywise, stepped out. 

 

You glanced up, a little confused and slightly hurt that Michael just left you like that. 

 

Pennywise stepped into the room and picked you up, sheets and all. You snuggled into his warm arms and sighed. 

 

Pennywise held you for a moment, not moving. Just when you were about to break the silence, he asked, 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

 

You groaned, then shifted to look at him better. “I’m too tired to be mad,” You mumbled, then snuggled back into his grip. 

 

Pennywise chuckled, then said, “Don’t take Michael personally, he just doesn’t do touchy-feely. Not even with someone as cute as you.”

 

You wrinkled your nose at the flattery. “‘M’Tired. Wanna sleep.” You groaned out.

 

Pennywise brought you to Freddy’s room, where he was waiting, and snuck in behind you on the giant bed. Freddy chuckled. “It’s a good thing I like to get… messy.” He said.

You rolled your eyes, then snuggled closer to the Dream Demon, who pulled you and Pennywise closer. The three of you fell asleep just like that, with Freddy even allowing you sleep instead of messing with you like he usually would.


	5. Chapter 5 MORE PLOT! Haha, sike, it's smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises... and dildos??? Chains may or may not be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking to myself, why wait for Pinhead to have his turn? And I answered myself... with this.

When you woke, however, you were no longer in Freddy’s room.

It was… cool. Not cold, just cool. Cool enough for goosebumps to begin forming, but not enough for you to shiver. Blue light streamed into the room through what looked like cracks in the walls…

 

Pinhead was staring down at your naked form, fully dressed in his leather ensemble. You looked up at him from the floor (someone having removed the bed while you were sleeping), still tired.

“Are you willing to commit sins of the flesh?” Pinhead asked.

“Sure, but I-”

“You are not as into pain as I am. I can accommodate this.” Pinhead said, black eyes boring into yours. You shuddered, and squeezed your legs together to relieve some of the pure  _ want _ that was now coursing through your very core.

Pinhead snapped his fingers. Chains shot out toward you, and at your flinch, Pinhead made another slight gesture with his hand, causing the chains to move more slowly. 

They slithered toward your form, wrapping around your wrists and ankles gently, before tugging you into a half hanging/half standing position. With your feet hanging just beyond shoulder width apart. You couldn’t close your legs, even if you wanted to. Pinhead stalked slowly toward your form. He walked to just close enough to reach out to you… so close… He walked into your blind spots. You tried to turn your head, but the chains rustled threateningly, and you were still. Pinhead then pushed his body flush with yours from behind. You groaned. You could feel how achingly hard he was behind you, and you wanted him. You wanted him to wreck you.

It wasn’t cold anymore.

You heard the rustle of leather behind you, and then a buckle and zipper. Pinhead breathed quietly on the tip of your left ear. You squirmed. He hesitated, then achingly slowly, you felt the leather drop behind you. A long, thick length was pressed against you, just shy of entering. You moaned out loud, though Pinhead hadn’t actually done much yet. Your moan made Pinhead smirk, which you felt, rather than saw.

“Well, Pet?” He purred, lower into your ear this time.

“Please?” You begged, nearly incoherent.

Pinhead chuckled darkly. “Shall we play a game, then, pet? See if you can count the number of piercings I have… down there.” He thrust home, and you could indeed, feel the scratch dull, tiny piercings inside of you. However, as Pinhead was thrusting in and out rather rapidly, into your sloppily fucked out hole, courtesy of Michael, counting them seemed nigh on impossible. 

“Well, Pet? How many?” Pinhead purred sinfully.

“I- unh- I…” You stuttered as Pinhead shifted his angle and one or more of the piercings hit your g-spot.

“Hmmm?” Pinhead seemed content to fuck you until you answered.

“Uh, five?” You guessed when you could string a thought together.

A laugh from Pinhead. “No.” His hand came down to rest on your right thigh. “A bit more than that, I’m afraid.”

“Please?” You begged wanting, no,  _ needing _ to cum.

Pinhead finally took some pity on you, or maybe was feeling extra cruel. Long, talented fingers snaked down to play with your clit. They were gentle, barely caressing. You tried to buck up, but the chains held you too tightly. Pinhead only laughed again.

“Please, Please, I need-” You tried to beg again.

“I know what you need.” Pinhead said. “I simply do not care.”

You whined at the harsh, sinful words, wanting to buck wildly, but you were held too tightly, so you whined again, going limp.

Pinhead rewarded you by pressing the slightest bit more pressure on your clit. You heard the rattle of more chains before Pinhead himself groaned. You also heard the sound of flesh being torn, and could smell Pinhead’s blood, before he flooded your aching, needy hole with room temperature semen. You shuddered, and could feel Pinhead smirk again. He pulled out of you, before pushing something else almost twice as thick against your now soaking cunt. 

“You have my permission to cum, as soon as this is all the way inside you.” Pinhead purred, then thrust the object against your labia. You moaned, wanting it inside, but Pinhead seemed content with teasing still. You knew begging would get you nowhere, and you nearly cried out with frustration…

Only for Pinhead to finally force what felt like the head of a large dildo inside of you. You tried to squirm down on the impalement, but Pinhead pulled the dildo out with an obnoxious squelching sound. 

You did cry out this time, and with the most obscene popping noise you have ever heard, Pinhead forced the dildo back inside you, trapping his seed in your now slightly distended belly. He then walked around toward your front, loosening the chains as he went. You stared at him, as he pressed himself against your front. You were clenching and unclenching on the dildo inside, and you could feel each individual ridge now, although you weren’t sure how you missed THAT when it went in. Maybe Pinhead was manipulating its shape?

But all thoughts fled when Pinhead placed a knee between your thighs, now again fully clothed, so that it was smooth leather rubbing against your clit.

“Go on, little Pet.” Pinhead cooed mockingly. “Cum for me.”

You didn’t need telling twice. You began thrusting down onto Pinhead’s knee, now that the chains permitted such movements. This continued for about two solid minutes, until you sobbed out Pinhead’s name as you saw stars.

When you next woke, however, you were somewhat confused to find yourself back in Freddy’s bed, with Pennywise huffing gently into your ear. You looked into the eyes of the all-too-smug Dream Demon, who smirked at you and said, “Hell of a wet dream you had there, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddy's perving on Pinhead and your's sexy times, surprise, surprise. Voyeurism, much, Krueger?


End file.
